


Five balloons

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Balloons, Bus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Days of Techienician. Day 10 : Balloons</p><p>“Five balloons is a few too many for one person,” Techie said as he leant into Matt’s side.</p><p>“Rubbish,” Matt huffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five balloons

Matt took a deep breath, inhaling the helium from one balloon and then quickly held it behind his back as he turned to step into view of Techie. 

“Hi Techie, you ready to head home?” Even Matt couldn’t hold back a snigger as Techie’s expression went from surprise to concern to uncontrollable laughter. Matt took another inhale of helium as Techie calmed himself and caught his breath.

“You sound ridiculous!”

“Who me?” Matt asked his voice squeaky and high which only elicited another burst of laughter from Techie. Matt pulled the five balloons into view. Red, silver and black as per the first order colours. They looked dull in the low light of Techie’s basement office but his eyes lit up at the sight of them all the same. He handed them over to Techie with a grin. A balloon popped as it touched the ceiling and Matt swore in a high pitched voice which instantly sent Techie descending into giggles again. Techie took them as he wiped at his eyes with another hand.

“Where’d you get them?” He asked. 

“Some office party upstairs,” Matt shrugged. “New business deal or some huge profit that’s just come in,”

“They’re nice,” Techie said as he took the string that held them together and tied it in a loose knot around his wrist. “Thank you,”

 

It took them an hour on the bus to get home on a good day and today didn’t seem particularly good. The rain had been coming down for hours, there were old people and a woman with too much perfume and a few kids who wouldn’t stop whining or crying. Matt’s glasses seemed determined to steam up every few minutes as the bus stopped and the temperature dropped in temperature and then slowly rose as the stuffy air hung between everyone crowded together. The balloons bobbed along above Techie’s head and scraped the roof of the bus but none popped which Matt was silently grateful for.

After half an hour enough people filtered off that Matt and Techie could sit down and Techie leant in against Matt’s shoulder. Matt half suspected Techie had dozed off and was tempted to gently push the hair from his eyes if it wouldn’t have jostled him awake. Techie lifted his head and shifted to sit up.

“Do you have your keys?”

“Why wouldn’t I have my keys?” Matt asked. Techie rolled his eyes and reached into Matt’s pocket. “Why do you want my keys?”

“I want the knife,” Techie said as he pulled the keys from Matt’s pocket and then frowned at the lack of pocket knife attached. 

“The keyring broke a couple of days ago,” Matt reached for his rucksack and pulled the inch and a half long case from a front pocket. 

“I can fix it for you,”

“Didn’t want to bother you. Its only small and you’ve had a few long days,”

“I don’t mind,” Techie insisted as he took the knife and opened out the blade in his lap. 

“I know,” Matt said, “What’re you trying to do?”

“I just… Can you cut that one?” Techie held up on of the five strings, the cord tight in his grip. Matt sliced the blade through the string easily. 

“What’s wrong with that one?”

“Nothing,” Techie said and twisted in his seat towards the aisle and away from Matt. “Excuse me?” Techie said quietly and Matt had to crane his neck back to see who he was talking to. A kid of about six sat swinging his legs off the edge of a seat, beside a woman preoccupied with typing on her phone 

“Would you like a balloon?” Techie asked quietly. The kid’s legs stopped swinging immediately, his eyes wide and he nodded eagerly. He half reached to take the balloon’s string from Techie when he paused and glanced up to the woman at his side. 

“Mama,” The kid pulled at the woman’s sleeve, “Mama can I have a balloon?”

“What?” The woman looked up and Matt could see the red puffiness of her eyes. She’d been crying recently. She looked from her son to Techie who was still offering the balloon. “Oh, I. I don’t have any money,”

“I- I’m not selling them,” Techie said “Just, if he wants one,” Techie nodded to the boy. A small smile and sigh full of relief. “Say thank you Lucus,” She urged the boy and his face lit up with glee and he thanked Techie and took the balloon from him. 

Techie turned back to Matt and only caught his eye for a moment with a shy smile of his own. 

“You’re too nice,” Matt said as he drew Techie in closer with his hand over Techie’s shoulders.

“Five balloons is a few too many for one person,” Techie said as he leant into Matt’s side.

“Rubbish,” Matt huffed.

At the next stop the mother and little boy waved as they stepped off the bus and there should only have been another two stops before Techie and Matt would be able to get off too. 

Techie stood and reached for his bag in preparation as the next stop passed and as Matt stood to get out of the way of other passengers eager to sit down. The balloons floated between them both. A terrific bang startled them both. Matt heard Techie gasp and turned on the spot to see a guy sat directly behind then, key raised between his fingers, his face pulled in a shit eating grin. Matt’s fist was balled before he’d drawn it back and as he hit the guy square in the face he reeled back into other seated passengers. The bus stopped hard and the driver started yelling from his seat at the front. 

Techie grabbed his arm and pulled him to the front of the bus, past the driver yelling for everyone to settle down and Techie yanked at the emergency door release.

“What do you know? We’re actually closer to home here than the stop. Want to try that trick again next time?” Matt asked in an attempt to diffuse Techie’s shaken look. Techie’s gaze darted up and down the street despite there being no-one there, all sheltered from the rain that was now falling heavily. A curtain blocking them from seeing more than a dozen metres in any direction.

Techie reached for Matt’s hand. His knuckles would be bruised soon but Techie barely looked at them. He pulled Matt’s hand up and pressed his flat palm against his chest. Techie’s heart was beating a mile a minute and Matt met Techie’s eyes. Matt raised his other hand to cup Techie’s jaw and leant in to kiss him. Techie’s heartbeat fast under his palm. His fingers tight in Matt’s sodden clothing and each being the other’s only warmth.


End file.
